<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Study Session by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28273323">Study Session</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>seven minutes verse [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Aromantic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Aromantic Morality | Patton Sanders, Kissing, M/M, Other, Study Date, almost a panic attack, kind of but also not really</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:48:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28273323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Patton helps Virgil study for a test. They get distracted along the way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>seven minutes verse [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Study Session</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Patton turned out to be a good friend. He and Virgil spent time hanging out, without the kissing, and Virgil found he enjoyed that just as much. They still did the kissing thing every so often.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are we?” Virgil asked as Patton kissed his face, once.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Friends,” Patton replied, pulling away and tilting his head. “Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, something tells me this is not usually what friends do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patton pondered, tapping his chin as he thought. “Have you heard of friends with benefits?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, yeah,” Virgil said, “but we’re not quite that either. We don’t… do anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe we could still call it that. Even though we don’t go past the clothes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Virgil agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patton beamed, leaning in to place kisses along Virgil’s jaw as Virgil squirmed, but in a good way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready to get back to studying?” Patton whispered against his ear, grinning when Virgil shivered slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We probably should, but I like this a lot better,” Virgil admitted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patton laughed and sat up. “We probably should,” he murmured in agreement. “Don’t worry, when we’re done studying we can get back to what we actually like.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil nodded and sat up, pulling his textbook closer to himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had only finished studying late, so Virgil said that he’d unfortunately have to skip their activity in order to get home and rest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See you tomorrow, then?” Patton asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil nodded. “Tomorrow,” he said. He started to go to the door but hesitated. “What if I fail anyway?” He turned back to Patton. “What if I studied for nothing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patton placed a hand on Virgil’s cheek. Virgil automatically looked at him, eyes flickering down to Patton’s lips. Patton waited for any signs of rejection before kissing him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All of Virgil’s anxieties and worries disappeared from his mind as he focused instead on the sensation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patton pulled back after a few moments. “You’re going to pass, Virgil. I promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Virgil said, nodding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patton smiled. “Good luck,” he said.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>